This invention relates in general to a data processing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a data processing apparatus for performing direct memory access.
To provide for high processing performance, computer system architectures generally include caches. Advanced architectures also provide for direct data transfer from the processor cache to I/O devices. As, in instances, the overall system performance in a computer system may be affected by the rate of data transfer to I/O devices, there is a general need for further improvements in this technical area.